The present invention relates to encasements and, more particularly, to an encasement that allows electronic components, such as electronic DJ lighting, holiday lighting, video equipment, and the like, to be protected from the weather and elements in order to keep the electronic components in proper working order.
Often, a user needs to install outdoor electronic equipment, such as lighting, video cameras, or the like. The equipment is often not, itself, water proof and, therefore, can be damaged from being left out in the weather.
As can be seen, there is a need for an enclosure to contain electronic equipment so that it can withstand outdoor weather conditions.